


How to Keep Your Game King Safe

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Guns, Knives, M/M, Smut, atem pointing said knives at the crew minus yugi, merc!atem, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: After being thrown into a foreign prison for his sexuality, Yugi never thought he'd see his sexy mercenary again. Atem is more than happy to come to the rescue to break his gaming king out.





	1. Fateful Meeting in Monte Carlo

~~~~Dark maroon eyes scanned the crowded casino floor. Dusk violet caught them. He had noticed him before, winning every game he played. No one seemed concerned about his streak. Those eyes beckoned him. Atem exchanged his empty martini glass for a bottle of water. He stepped away from the bar, as he straightened his suit jacket.

The owner of the eyes watched him move. He finished his game, shifting his gaze to a roulette wheel. Atem made his way to the table; a hand slid along the small of his back. He turned to look at the man.

“Hello, Gorgeous,” He murmured as he tossed a few chips onto the green cloth. “I’m Yugi, and what do I get to call you?” Yugi asked as he sat. Atem let him pull him into his lap, and he sat his chin on his shoulder.

“I am Atem,” He said. His eyes widened as the color of the other’s eyes had darkened. He knew he had caught an accent to his English, but no one had ever reacted like that, “Do you like my accent?”

“I’ve heard Egyptian accents before, but not like yours. It’s a huge turn on. I’m Yugi. Now,” Yugi paused to grab the dice; he held them before Atem, “Make a wish, then blow,” He said watching as Atem did as asked, brushing his lips against his fingers. Yugi tossed the dice as the wheel spun.

The crowd was silent as they stared at the wheel and dice. Both had stopped on the same number. The silence slowly turned stunned before part of the crowd burst out in cheers. Yugi pressed a kiss to Atem’s cheek for bringing him luck. His arms tightened around him, as he laughed happily. The game manager shook her head, but she smiled fondly.

“Sorry, Ms. Ana.”

“I don’t know why I’m surprised, Mr. Moutu.”

“I’ll leave so I don’t bankrupt your table again. Would you like to grab dinner with me?” He asked Atem, who nodded as he stood. Yugi’s arm wrapped tightly, snug around his waist. He gathered his winnings one handed with pride, “Thank you for the luck, gorgeous Atem. Where would you like to eat? I can get us into the restaurant, or we can go up to my room.”

“Inviting a stranger to you room? How bold of you, Yugi.”

“You won’t hurt me. Yes, I get the sense of danger from you, but you won’t hurt me. I’m a professional gamer, so I can read people well. Besides, I was hoping for a private dinner.”

“A private dinner sounds wonderful. I am a soldier of fortune. It’s a rather lucrative business with a great travel package,” Yugi chuckled as he led them to the elevators. Once alone inside, he pressed Atem against the wall. He kissed him softly, tempting him into reciprocating.

He moaned as he melted into Yugi’s arms. He pulled away to unbutton enough buttons to reveal Atem’s throat. He attached his lips to his pulse point and sucked on it. Atem breathed out a pleased sigh, turning his head to give Yugi more access. He let his hand sink into soft black hair. Yugi rewarded him with a nip to his ear. He bit his lip to try muffling his needy groan.

“Don’t. I like to hear,” Yugi nuzzled him, “I like to listen; lets me know you like what I’m doing,” He returned to his neck, trailing nips and kisses to his collar bone. He moaned loudly while Yugi’s hands moved to his knees. He lifted Atem’s legs around his waist, as the fingers in his hair tightened.

“Yugi,” He breathed out in pleasure. He groaned when Yugi ground his hips into his, “Yes!” The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He refused to release Atem from his hold, so he carried him down the small hall to his room. Atem was quiet as he opened the door.

“You were so vocal just moments ago. Have you gotten shy on me?” Yugi said, teasing gently. Atem pressed a kiss against his cheek, knowing Yugi was teasing him.

“Or perhaps, I’m being coy,” Atem whispered into his ear. He nipped at his jaw as Yugi kicked the hotel room door closed. Yugi grasped one of his ass cheeks and massaged it. He moaned in surprise, “That’s new.”

“Good new or bad new?”

“Definitely good new,” Atem said as he melted and draped himself over his shoulder. Yugi chuckled as he shifted his cargo to better continue his ministrations. He released him after a minute, listening as Atem whined in his throat.

“It would be a shame to wrinkle your suit. Why don’t you go change it? There’s a robe in the bathroom. Put it on, and make yourself comfortable. I’ll order dinner.”

“Alright,” Atem walked over to the bathroom, swaying his hips. He looked back over his shoulder to see Yugi watching him with burning eyes. He smirked as he closed the door. He came back out a few minutes later; his companion lounged on the couch.

“Perfect,” Yugi said as he beckoned him over. Atem crawled into his lap, legs bent on either side of his thighs. The silky robe pooled between them, part of it open to reveal Atem’s tanned, muscular chest. Yugi fondled the tanned skin, before moving up to the delicious chest in front of him, “So very perfect, my secret agent man.”

“Secret Agent Man, huh?” Atem said. He laughed, amused by the nickname, “Where did that come from?”

“That aura of danger, but it is rather sensual now. I quite like it. …Let me have an appetizer?” Yugi asked, accepting the kiss greedily. His hands moved to cup the back of his neck, and his ass. He purred as Atem’s fingers ran through his hair.

“Habibi,” Atem murmured as they twisted to lay on the couch. The hand on his ass slid to his knee; Yugi wrapped his leg around his waist. He trailed love nips up Atem’s neck to his ear. He left a wet kiss there, feeling Atem melt into his arms. A soft knock made them pause. Yugi moved away, hearing another knock.

“I’ll be back with dinner, Koibito. Be good and wait for me,” Yugi stood, licking his lips, “I’ll return to devour my Egyptian delight,” He sauntered over to the door, and opened it. Atem propped his head on his folded arms to watch. He had a brief conversation with the bell hop, before rolling the trolley into the room.

Atem sat up, straightening the robe around him. He watched as Yugi placed various covered trays on the table before him. He bowed low, winking at him. Atem chuckled as he beckoned Yugi to his side. He removed the lids one by one.

“Dig in gorgeous,” Yugi brushed hair away from his face. He watched Atem lean forward, and grasped a hot roll. He tore a piece off, feeding it to Yugi. He smiled before pressing a fork of meat to Atem’s lips. They went back and forth, feeding each other.

“Yugi,” Atem murmured as he took his glass of champagne out of his hand, “Don’t you want your desert?” He pressed a wet kiss just under Yugi’s jaw. He giggled as Yugi gathered him up. He laid him on the bed, watching him for a moment.

“I think it’s time to unwrap you, my Egyptian delight,” His hand toyed with the tie of the robe, “May I?”

“Do you hear me complaining? If you don’t hurry, I’ll unwrap us both,” Atem replied, butterflies flying wildly through his stomach. He felt Yugi slowly unknot the robe. He let the robe lay as he covered Atem, rubbing their noses together, “Thought you were unwrapping me?”

“Who said it couldn’t be savored?” Yugi heard Atem hum as he trailed kisses across his neck. He dusted butterflies on his collar bones as he shifted the robe. He played with a dusky nipple, causing the other sighed above him. Yugi uncovered the other, and latched onto it with his mouth. Atem moaned, his hand threading through his hair.

“Yugi,” He breathed as his other hand dragged over his back, hearing Yugi hum in pleasure. He arched beautifully under Yugi, “Yugi,” He moaned louder. Yugi pulled away, slipping an arm under his back. Atem let him finish divesting him of the robe.

“Marvelous,” Yugi murmured, “Simply stunning.” He smoothed over newly bared skin. He worried at a thin, tiny, scar before moving on. His hands wandered as they willed. He pressed a kiss to Atem’s hip.

“Yugi,” Atem groaned softly, “Yugi, please.”

“Tell me what you want, Koibito,” Yugi moved back to his face.

“Habibi, undress,” Atem watched as Yugi tugged his button up shirt over his head. He flung it, and Atem’s robe away into some unknown corner of the room. He made quick work of his slacks. He covered Atem with his body, both moaning at the delicious friction between them. Yugi reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube, and square of foil there.

Yugi ripped the package open, and slid the condom onto his cock. He poured lube on his fingers, taking time to warm up the cold fluid. Atem sighed as a finger pressed into his anus. He shifted into Yugi’s lap before his finger entered him. Hot breath curled around Yugi’s ear as he started to prepare him. Atem slowly fell into rhythm, and began to ride his finger as Yugi added more.

“Mmm. Delicious,” Yugi smiled, pulling away to take in more of the sight. Atem rolled his hips, putting on a show for him. Yugi enjoyed watching him move as he took the second, and third fingers. Atem slumped forward, pressing his face into Yugi’s neck.

“Yugi, Habibi, I’m ready for you. Please,” Atem said softly into his ear. Yugi laid him back as he removed his fingers. He lifted a leg to place on his shoulder, nuzzling into the soft skin of Atem’s inner knee. He entered his partner slowly, grip light on his hip. Yugi’s eyes slid closed as he let Atem’s warmth surround him. He leaned down to him, pressing his captive leg into Atem.

Yugi kissed Atem as he pulled out, and thrust back into him. Atem pulled away to moan loudly, hands reaching over Yugi’s shoulders to grip them. He kept his steady tempo, changing the angle as he thrust into Atem. He clung to Yugi, a hand falling from his shoulders only to have his fingers intertwined with Yugi’s. Sloppy open mouthed kisses were mashed to lips, or any available skin.

“Thrust hard to your left,” Atem managed to pant out through his moans and sighs. Yugi complied, putting all his strength into a hard thrust. He watched in awe as Atem’s body arched off the bed, a scream of pure pleasure echoing in the room. Atem’s grip on him tightened, “Yes, Habibi! Harder!” He sped up, forcing the headboard to bang against the wall.

Atem screamed again, louder, as his orgasm crested, and his vision turned white. Cum splattered over their lower torsos. Yugi released his leg, before gathering Atem up into his arms. He laid against Yugi as he bounced in his lap. Yugi moaned deeply as he reached his own orgasm.

“Koibito, are you o.k?”

“I’m fine, Habibi.”

“My Egyptian delight was very delicious,” Yugi kissed Atem’s cheek, “Let me get you cleaned up,” He removed himself gently. “I’ll be right back,” Yugi moved away from the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. Atem hummed as he settled comfortably on the bed. He dozed lightly while Yugi walked around. Yugi made quick work of removing the condom, cleaning himself, and obtaining a damp towel for Atem.

Yugi cleaned him quickly, trying not to disturb Atem’s light sleep. Yugi tossed the towel into the bathroom. He crawled into the bed behind Atem, pulling the blankets over them. Atem shifted to lay against Yugi’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. Yugi smiled as he carded his fingers through Atem’s hair.

“Habibi...wonderful,” Atem murmured softly. Yugi’s smile turned into a grin.

“Sleep, Koibito.”

* * *

 

Yugi groaned as he shifted on the bed. His arms reached out, and patted around the bed. His eyes cracked open as he frowned deeply. Cold fabric met his hand instead of warm tanned skin. He knew there should have been a nude, red eyed dream where there was only an empty bed.

He rose to hunt for Atem quickly, alert and wide awake. He couldn’t find him in any of the rooms. He sighed as he walked into the living room area. It had been a one night stand, nothing more, but he had looked at him with such affection, such warmth! He plopped down onto the plush couch. He eyes widened as he saw the note laying near the food trays.

    _Habibi,_

_Let’s run away together next time._

_-Koibito_

Atem sighed heavily as he sat in the airport lounge. He was starting to regret leaving Yugi behind. He could still feel Yugi’s arms around him, like a ghost clinging to him. Fueling the plane was taking longer than it normally should have. Having his habibi here would have made the wait far more exciting.

He sighed again, looking out the large windows. He thumbed over the carnival coin he had found in Yugi’s things. He had his own coin, but had left it on the bedside table in place of this one. He couldn’t leave without leaving some memento of himself.

“Yugi,” He murmured as he kissed the coin. _‘Please let me see him again.’_


	2. A Reunion Rescue

Yugi worried at the Slifer the Sky Dragon coin in his hand. It had been ten months, one week, four days, twenty hours, and nineteen minutes since he had laid eyes on its owner. He just had to flaunt his sexuality out in public, before the new Egyptian law took effect. It wasn’t his fault that oil tycoon looked like his mercenary from behind! At least he had been allowed to keep his possessions.

Outside the prison stood Atem, who was dressed all in black military style fatigues. The Japanese government had sent out a job on the down low: free Yugi Muto. All of the other mercs had turned the job down, none of them had the kind of inside links he did. A quick in and out job, while not alerting any of the guards to his presence. After all, this arrest was hidden from his father, who had legalized homosexuality.

“I hope he wants to run away with me,” Atem said, rubbing over the Dark Magician coin, “Give me luck, my friend, to save your master,” The magician had yet to let him down, had yet to give him a bout of bad luck. He placed the coin into his pocket as he began to walk across the street. He disappeared into the dark alley beside the prison.

Atem opened an unlocked side door, wincing at the creak of the hinges. Atem slipped inside as he glanced around, and began to move down the halls. His father’s men had managed to find Yugi’s cell number, 127. He scanned every cell number as he walked with purpose. If he got caught, he was simply to state he was delivering a pardon from the president.

He moved with ease through the maze of metal bars, and concrete blocks. He acted like he was supposed to be there, and had yet to run into a guard. When Atem finally found Yugi, he wrapped his hands around the cold bars. He watched Yugi for a moment, and soaked in the lonely, but alive image of him.

“Habibi,” Atem breathed out. Yugi’s head shot up as he leapt up, and rushed to the door.

“Koibito! You’re here! ...I knew you’d come,” Yugi held up his Slifer coin, “We knew you’d come.”

“Of course. I came as soon as I heard you were in trouble. ...Do you want to run away together?”

“Yes! Get me out of here, and we’ll run far away!”

“Move back, Yugi,” Atem studied the metal as Yugi moved away. It was old, rusty, clearly sub-par metal, so he knew he could break the hinges. He found a random discarded crowbar, thankful for Dark Magician’s luck. It was old too, but it was far sturdier than the cell door, and held long enough to break the hinges. Atem caught the door and moved it aside.

Yugi was in Atem’s arms as soon as the door was clear. Atem held him close for a moment, burying his face into Yugi’s hair. Atem took a firm hold of his hand as he led the way. They twisted through the maze, and both their hearts were beating fast. They were not getting caught as long as Atem had anything to say about it.

He pushed Yugi through the unlocked door, and out into the alley. He fixed the door to look like it was locked. Atem hustled Yugi into the nearby off white car. They began to laugh as Atem started the vehicle. Yugi placed a hand on his thigh as he put it into drive.

“I missed you,” He said as Atem smiled.

“There wasn’t a day I didn’t think of you, Habibi,” Atem replied while Yugi squeezed his thigh. He twisted to look at Yugi better. Yugi was thinner than he remembered, but Atem’s care would help him fill back out. There were shadows under his eyes as well, and he knew Yugi would need a nap of some kind, “We’re going to one of my safe houses for three or four hours. I’ve got my plane being readied, and then we’ll go to my home in Switzerland.”

“Sounds perfect, Koibito. May I eat at your place? The food they gave me wasn’t the best.”

“Of course, Yugi. We’ll have plenty of time to eat, take a nap, and discuss how to get you through airport security. I have two ideas already, but you’re not going to like either of them.”

“Try me.”

“Alright. The first one is we get you contorted into a suitcase, since you’re so petit,” Atem glanced quickly over at Yugi, seeing his eyebrow lift skeptically, “Or we can disguise you as my wife.”

“Do we have to make me cross dress?”

“But don’t you want to be married to me?” Atem asked as he moved Yugi’s hand back to his side of the car. Yugi laughed as he returned his hand, but used it to play with Atem’s hair. It fell quiet in the car as they drove towards the outskirts of the city.

“I didn’t realize they were holding me in Cairo.”

“The officials there didn’t want my father to find out you were here, or that they had arrested you. Too bad for them that he did. Father was the exact distraction I needed to get you out. I could see his business car as I drove by the main entrance.”

“Wait, I heard that the president had stopped by unannounced. ...Why are you a merc, if you’re dad’s the leader of a country?”

“As much as I love her, Egypt is not welcoming to homosexuals. Father has been trying his best to change that, but it is not easy. I am sorry she has been ugly to you, Habibi,” Atem said as the city streets, and buildings gave way to desert sand.

“It brought you back to me, so that’s ok. ...Where is this safe house we’re going to?”

“It’s actually my father’s desert estate. It’s secure, private, and my plane is there, for now. It should be headed for Alexandria soon. Bakura said they used more fuel speeding on the way here from South America.”

“I thought the safe house was yours, and the plane was ready?” Yugi asked as a black eyebrow lifted again.

“Oops. I must have forgotten in the excitement of seeing you again, Yugi.”

“You don’t look one bit sorry, Koibito,” Yugi chuckled as he settled father into the seat. The quiet filtered back in as he enjoyed the passing desert scenery. Atem eventually pulled off what could be considered a road, and into the sand. It flew up behind them like waves of brown gritty water.

A shape appeared before them, rising from the desert sands. It was enormous, and growing still as they got closer. The shape cleared, revealing a steel, and glass pyramid in the middle of the desert. A fairly large plane took off from a hidden ramp as they approached a black cavern in the desert.

Yugi quickly curled up, closed his eyes, braced for impact, and screamed. Atem laughed like a madman as he slowed to a stop. Yugi's screaming quickly halted as he glared at Atem.

“That wasn't funny!”

“It's worth the cold shoulder you’re bound to give me.”

Yugi rolled his eyes as he got out. He leaned against the hood of the car, huffing. He looked around as the platform they were on moved down, “So, are you sure your father isn't a James Bond villain?”

“I am. My mother is the Bond villain. Father built this place for us, so we’d have a safe place to always go.”

“He loves you both a lot.”

“Yeah,” Atem said as he took Yugi's hand. He led them through the underground garage to an elevator. Atem hit a button for the second highest floor. The next moment he had Yugi pinned to the wall, kissing him needily. Yugi readily returned the kiss with the same needy fervor.

“I really missed you, Koibito,” Yugi murmured when they broke apart for air, “You wormed into my heart and I have never felt as alone as I have since Carlo.”

“Yugi Muto, are you saying you love me?”

“Yes,” Yugi breathed, “Do you love me too?”

“Habibi, isn't it obvious?” Atem replied as he recaptured Yugi's lips. This kiss was gentle, slow, almost like they were savoring each other. Atem's hands cupped Yugi's face, thumbs stroking his cheeks. When the doors opened, Atem lifted him into his arms.

“A little deja vu, don't you think, Koibito?” Yugi said teasingly into his ear.

“Except now, I can take care of you. Welcome to my home away from home,” Atem kept his grip steady as Yugi looked around them. Every thing was as neat, and orderly as Atem remembered. He sat Yugi down on the couch, “Is the sun too bright? I can dim the windows.”

“Please?”

“Of course. Dim windows,” Atem walked over to the kitchen area as the windows slowly became a darker tint, “Stop.”

“That's handy!”

“My grandfather started a technology company, which went to my uncle. Mother only likes the gadgets that help us in our jobs,” Atem explained as he made Yugi a sandwich, “Those are my grandfather’s inventions.”

“They're really cool,” Yugi said as he accepted the simple meat and cheese sandwich. He ate as Atem maneuvered him into his lap. Yugi was more than content to sit in Atem's lap and eat.

“I’ll let him know when I see him. I’m going to nap, so feel free to explore the floor. Just don't leave.”

“I know I'm a wanted criminal outside,” Yugi curled closer, still munching on his sandwich.

Atem pressed a wet kiss behind his ear, “You're wanted in here on charges of being too sexy. Mmm. If I wasn't so tired, I’d already have had you on my bed,” He leaned back, leaving his neck bared to Yugi.

“I promise to be here when you wake up.”

* * *

 

Yugi fumed as Atem opened the passenger door for him. He was covered from head to foot in black cloth; only his angry violet eyes could be seen. Atem placed a hand on the small of his back, guiding him through the crowd of people. The loving look on Atem's face did nothing to quell Yugi's anger.

They reached the check in point, where the young hostess lifted an eyebrow, “Mr. Pharos, we were only expecting you and your pilots.”

“My new bride wanted to come with me on my trip, although she is rather cross with me at the moment. I woke her from her nap,” Atem said as he turned to Yugi, and drew him closer, “Don't be angry, Habibi. We’re going to Switzerland, where you’ve always wanted to go!” He grunted as he winced, and backed away from Yugi. A hand rubbing where he had received a rough elbow to his side.

Yugi walked over to the waiting area Atem weakly pointed to. He tossed his head back with huff as he glided away. Atem finished what he needed to quickly. He slid into the chair beside Yugi, who refused to look at him.

“Habibi, we couldn't fit you into the luggage, or come up with something else. ...Did you know this makes you rather sexy? Those eyes looking at me with such untamed passion,” Atem leaned close to Yugi's covered ear, “Knowing you're naked under there is a very huge turn on.”

“Behave,” Yugi said in a soft, but tense voice.

“For now,” Atem murmured, “The moment the pilot cabin closes, I'm tossing you onto the nearest flat surface, and not coming out of you anytime soon.”


	3. What Happens on the Plane, Stays on the Plane

Yugi leaned against the bar, drinking his glass of water. His hair was damp from a shower he had taken earlier. He had also ditched the face veil, and Hijab when he’d taken the shower. Yugi still wore the black covering as his clothes were locked away.

Atem stalked up behind him, undoing his pants as he did so. He braced his hands on either side of Yugi; the heat of them fogged the slick glass on top of the bar. Atem molded himself to Yugi's backside, letting his breath travel over his neck. He grinned as a shiver worked through him.

Yugi shivered at the warm breath flowing over his skin. Atem was a hot line at his back, threatening to ignite him. Atem moved Yugi's glass away before he grasped his hips, and rolled into them.

“Put your feet on the bars, Habibi,” Atem growled as he lifted Yugi. He grinned when Yugi's feet balanced on the metal bars of the stools. Atem lifted the black covering slowly, savoring the inch by inch reveal of Yugi. “Did you scrub _every_ inch?”

“Yes,” Yugi purred as fiery palms grabbed, and massaged his ass.

“I’m very hungry for you, Yugi. As much as I’d love to submit, I want you under me. I am going to _ruin_ you,” Atem said, pulling Yugi's ass cheeks apart to view the twitching hole. His tongue ran over his lips, catching the drool from his mouth. Atem grinned as he lapped at Yugi's hole. He felt Yugi slump onto the bar, and moan. Atem slid his tongue inside him, lapping at his walls as Yugi’s moan turned into a groan.

Yugi let his body submit to Atem's will, falling into the rhythm he set. He encouraged Atem to drive himself deeper by rolling his hips. His cock dripped onto the expensive carpet, and Yugi would have stroked himself, if he didn't need to hold onto the bar.

Atem paused as he reached into his pocket for a small tube of lube. He sat Yugi back on the bar stools, before spreading the lube on his fingers. Atem lifted Yugi back in the air and wiggled a finger into him. He worked Yugi's hole as gently, and quickly as he could, but got carried away when he found his prostate.

“Atem…” Yugi moaned out, “Please, I want your cock! Won't you let me have it?”

Atem pulled away slowly, smirking and admiring his work, “As you command, Yugi. ...Are you sure? I don't have any…”

“I don't care, just get inside me already!”

“Get on your hands, and knees behind the bar,” Atem purred as he practically ripped the black covering off Yugi. He stepped away to let Yugi do as told. Atem finally pulled his pants off, cock flying free as he groaned. “Naughty Yugi, not doing as you’re told.”

“Oh?” Yugi moaned out as he stroked himself slowly, “What are you going to do about it?” He blinked as he stared at his outstretched arms, and hands. Hadn't he just been stroking himself? When did he get on his belly, and why was his ass in the air? ...Oh. Atem held his hands down with one of his burning palms, and the other held his hips. Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but a stunned squeak left him. Atem had thrust into him!

Atem rolled his hips, pushing himself farther into Yugi. He curled around his body, leaving love nips, and kisses on the nape of his neck. Yugi moaned under him, body quivering against Atem's. He only stopped once he was fully in Yugi, pressing their faces together.

“Are you O.K, Habibi?” Atem murmured into Yugi's ear.

“I’m fine, but give me a moment to adjust to you? Let my hands go too, please?” Yugi panted as he lifted his arms, Atem adjusting to give him room. He got up onto an elbow, before seeking Atem's head with the other. His fingers caught in his hair to drag Atem into a kiss. “I’m ready, Koibito, take me.”

Atem grinned against Yugi's lips as he thrust deeply, watching as his face contorted in pleasure. He buried his face into Yugi's shoulder, biting down. Atem's bite was hard, but not enough to break his skin. It wasn't long until Atem was barreling into Yugi, who moaned, whined, and cried for more.

“Atem!” Yugi screamed as his orgasm overwhelmed him. His arms gave, but Atem's repositioned to take his weight, and keep them steady. His teeth gentled slowly before peeling carefully away from Yugi's shoulder. “Keep going. I want you to come inside me,” Yugi said as he flexed around the hard cock inside him.

Atem groaned as he built up a slow, steady rock. He peppered Yugi's back with kisses, and more nips to his skin. Yugi pulled him into another lip lock, feeling his body twitch around him. Yugi's body squeezed Atem's cock from the overstimulation, causing him to cum.  

“That's it. That's what I wanted,” Yugi soothed as Atem’s cum filled him. He hummed softly when Atem lifted him, still impaled on his cock. Atem laid them against the back wall, eagerly meeting the lazy kisses Yugi gave him.

“I wasn't too rough, was I? I tried not to bite hard, but I couldn't stop myself,” Atem touched Yugi gently, smoothing his cooling palms over his arms.

“Sh. That was perfect, so don't worry,” Yugi sighed happily, “Besides, the love bite was the icing on the cake. This plane of yours got a bed stashed away somewhere?”

“Of course, Yugi. Let me finish catching my breath, then I'll get us cleaned, and tucked in,” Atem smiled when Yugi hummed contently in his arms.

* * *

 

Yugi woke to darkness so deep he knew he had to still be in his cell. He screamed like he was wounded badly, the sound echoing. His body ached like he’d had the sex he had dreamed of. What if that had been a delusion? Yugi curled into a ball as he sobbed.

A lamp flicked on near him, followed by warm arms wrapping securely around him. “Sh. It was a bad dream, Habibi, nothing more. It's alright, Yugi. I'm right here,” Atem soothed softly.

“I thought I was back there!”

“Hold onto me tighter, then, so you don't roll away. Let's lay back down,” Atem said with a yawn. He pulled Yugi gently over to his side, fixing the blankets around them, “I'll leave the lamp on, so you can tuck yourself back beside me.”

Yugi curled into Atem's side, arms tight around his chest. Atem carded his fingers through his hair, soothing him far better than anything else. Yugi slowly fell back asleep from the treatment.

Atem woke him gently sometime later, tempting him with butterfly kisses. Yugi blinked owlishly as he laid a fresh change of heavy winter clothes out for him. Yugi put them on carefully, his body still protesting from his round of rough sex with Atem. He was thankful to be dressed in his own clothes again.

“Are we in Switzerland, yet?”

“Yes, Habibi, but we still have a little way to go to get home. It's just a twenty minute or so drive into the mountains.”

Yugi held his arms out toward Atem, “I’m still sore.”

“I must have been too rough with you, Yugi,” Atem said as he easily lifted Yugi into his arms. He felt Yugi nuzzle his neck as he held onto him.

“But it was worth it though.”

“As you say, Habibi.”

“I'm ready when you are, Koibito,” Yugi mumbled. Atem chuckled softly as he walked out of the bedroom. Yugi fell back asleep against his shoulder.

Atem made the walk from his plane to his beloved Corvette quick. Atem fastened Yugi into the passenger seat, and leaned it back so he could sleep better. Atem slid into the driver's seat smoothly. He revved the engine, listening to it roar before speeding off from the small airport.


	4. Settling In

Atem kicked the door shut behind him as he carried Yugi into his cabin. He sat him down on the rustic style couch, and put one of many fur blankets over him. Atem started a fire in the fireplace off to the side, before heading into the kitchen area.

Yugi woke to cozy warmth, and the smell of food. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up to look around the room. It was one large room, invisibly sectioned off except for the bathroom. Atem was nearby, in front of the stove in the kitchen area. There were already a few dishes on the small table, still warm, and set up like a small buffet.

Yugi made his way to Atem, wrapping his arms around him, “The food smells wonderful,” He murmured as he placed butterfly pecks on the back of Atem's neck.

“It’s just simple grilled fish and vegetables,” Atem said. He leaned his head to the side, allowing Yugi all the access he wanted. Atem let his eyes slide closed in contentment.

“It still smells divine.”

“Will you set up the trays, and get the T.V. out?” Atem asked as he chuckled, “Dinner is almost done, so I’ll fix our plates and bring them over.”

“Alright,” Yugi reluctantly pulled himself away. He found the trays tucked neatly beside the fireplace, in a cubby. He placed two on either end of the couch. Yugi also found a remote that he couldn't make head or tail of, so he pressed a button absently. He jumped when he heard the sound of something moving behind him.

“I see you figured out my T.V. faster than I thought,” Atem said, amused, as he walked over. In his hands were two plates of food, piled high with vegetables, rice, and grilled pink salmon on top.

“Thank you, Atem.”

“You're very welcome, Habibi,” Atem replied as he sat their plates down. He settled on his preferred side, “Now, come here and eat with me.”

Yugi settled on the other end of the couch, letting Atem take the remote from him. He listened quietly to the weather forecast, not quite understanding the language, and slowly losing himself to his thoughts. He loved Atem, knew in his heart that was true, but he didn't really know anything about his preferences, his hobbies.

“Yugi? Darling, do you not like your food? Did I cook it wrong?” Atem asked as he spotted Yugi's deepening frown.

“No! No, it’s not that. The food is wonderful, but I just realized that I love you, but I don't really know anything about you.”

“I see,” Atem said as he switched the T.V. off, “Ask whatever you want, Habibi. I will answer them all truthfully.”

“O.k. I don't see why you can't do the same with me. Hmm, what to ask. ...What's your favorite model of car?”

“My snowy white Corvette. And you? What cars do you like?”

“The Malibu Seto Kaiba got me for losing a bet we had. In fact, you won that bet for me. We had a bet that nothing could pull me away from the game floor, I said there would be,” Yugi smiled as Atem laughed. He nudged him gently, “What’s your favorite food, Koibito?”

“Falafel. Mother learned how to make it from my paternal grandmother. It’s the best, Habibi! What's yours?”

“Hamburgers! When my dad was still coming around, we'd grill almost every weekend. He works a lot, or at least that's what Momma and Grandpa always say when I ask. It wasn't until I was approached to be his company’s celebrity model that I found out the real reason.”

“Found out what?” Atem asked as he slid closer to Yugi. He moved his tray closer too, placing an arm behind Yugi on the couch.

“He had an affair with Momma. They were high school sweethearts, and Dad really loves her, but he had to marry someone else. Dad told me, and he was happy to see me. Said he wished he had been able to see me more after I was 9.”

“Do you believe him?” Atem asked quietly.

“He’s my dad, so of course I do,” Yugi replied, “Dad still sends love letters to my momma. I think it’s cheesy, but cute.”

“Are you finished, Yugi?” Atem motioned to Yugi's plate, which was almost clean of food.

“Yes, I'm very full,” Yugi picked up his plate, only to have Atem swipe it away, “Thank you, Atem.”

Atem picked his plate up, taking both into the kitchen to clean. He picked up the rest of the food, placing it into the fridge for the next day. He listened as Yugi put away the trays and T.V. Arms wrapped around him as he started to wash the dishes, holding him tight. Yugi pressed his face between Atem's shoulder blades.

“Habibi, what's your favorite candy?”

“Ghirardelli dark chocolate,” Yugi said as he shifted his head to be heard clearly, “What’s yours, Koibito?”

“Apple flavor Jolly Ranchers. Wine?”

“Merlot.”

“Sangria.”

“Take a bath with me after you’re done?” Yugi asked, his voice low.

“I’d love to, Yugi. Why don’t you go ahead, and draw the bath for us?” Atem paused to kiss Yugi's hand, “I’ll be right there.”

“Alright, but can I hold you a little longer?”

“Always, Yugi,” Atem answered as he squeezed the hands on his torso, “I need to go shopping tomorrow. I’m low on spices I regularly cook with. Do you want to stay here, or go into the village with me?”

“Go with you. This all feels like a dream still. I don't want to wake up without you,” Yugi closed his eyes, feeling Atem twist in his arms.

“You never have to, Yugi. I’ll be beside you as long as you want me. I don't want to wake up without you either,” Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly, soapy water damping his shirt in places. He peppered kisses across his face, drawing Yugi into a string of sweet kisses, “I love you, Yugi Muto. I know hardly anything about you, but I love you.”

“I love you too, Atem,” Yugi smiled as Atem’s face lit up. He let Atem lead him to the sectioned off bathroom, closing the folding screens behind them. It was a cozy area, with the tub set into an alcove and the sink next to it, “Where’s the toilet?”

“It's like the T.V, but under the floor. It would crowd the bathroom if it wasn't movable, at least that's what Uncle and Grandfather said,” Atem beckoned him closer, as he started the water. He slid the jacket off Yugi before tossing it over the screen. Yugi's shirt followed suit along with the rest of his clothes.

“Do I get to undress you?” Yugi laughed while Atem eagerly held his arms up. He paid him the same care, also tossing Atem's clothes over the screen. Yugi was nervous, this was his first time bathing with a lover, but this had been his idea. He climbed in first, humming at the feel of warm water around him.

“I take it I got the temperature right?” Atem asked while climbing in, and reaching over to shut off the water. He soothed Yugi into parting his knees, settling against his chest. Atem wrapped Yugi's arms around him. “Hold me again, Habibi?”

“Always, Koibito,” Yugi replied, pressing a kiss to Atem's temple, “Thank you, Atem.”

“Wouldn't be much of a lover, if I didn't know when, or pick up on you needing this kind of reassurance. ...We can get some more cold weather clothes for you too, when we go shopping.”

“I'll pay for my stuff.”

“Alright, Habibi, but if I find something to surprise you with, you are not paying me back.”

“Deal,” Yugi fell quiet, simply enjoying the moment. His eyes slipped closed, and when he opened them, Yugi was tucked into the large bed. Moonlight filtered in from the doors leading to the back porch. Atem's arm was over his waist, and Yugi pulled it up to curl around his chest.

“Yu’i, go b’ck to sleee. Luv y’u, ‘Bibi.”

“Love you too, Koibito.” Yugi settled back down and smiled when Atem pulled him closer.


	5. Hints of Trouble

Atem lounged on the couch, laptop facing away from the bed. He looked over to check on Yugi. His lover slept soundly, having exhausted himself from their earlier activities. Atem turned back to the screen. He had gotten the payment for freeing Yugi from the Japanese contact.

They wanted him returned to Japan, were willing to pay the fees, but Atem couldn't. Yugi made him happy, and he knew he made Yugi happy. _Not unless Yugi wants to go home. I won't take him where he doesn't want to go._

Atem shut his computer down, gazing again at Yugi. He watched Yugi shift until he was sitting up, and looking at him. Atem thought he was a vision as Yugi rubbed his eyes. He moved back to the bed when the other made to move.

"Stay there, Habibi. I just needed to check and see if I got paid for my last job."

"O.k," Yugi murmured sleepily. He wrapped himself around Atem, nuzzling his chest.

"Making sure I can't move soon?" Atem asked as he chuckled. He smiled at Yugi's huff, and the tightening of his arms, "Let me take you on a date tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll even get myself all dressed up."

"It's a plan, Yugi. Now, get yourself some sleep."

* * *

 

Yugi hummed while he flipped through the channels as Atem made breakfast. He stopped on a local news channel, where his rival was on screen. Kaiba was has haughty as ever, but there was a stiffness to his stance.

_He's worried, but about what?_ He thought, noting Kaiba's brother was with him. Yugi listened as he announced a new tournament there in the Swiss capital. Yugi leaned forward, interested. He wanted to compete, but he'd left his deck in his hotel room in Egypt.

"Habibi, look what my father sent," Atem held Yugi's deck box out to him. He smiled at the look of pure joy on Yugi's face. Laughter left him when Yugi flung himself into his arms.

"Thank you, Koibito!" Yugi exclaimed, wildly kissing Atem's face.

"You're welcome, Yugi. Breakfast is done too, if you're ready to eat."

"I'm starving," He replied as Atem released him. Yugi took the deck box, and held it close to his chest, "You know, my grandpa gave me most of the cards in this deck."

"Really? That's wonderful that you are connected by your cards to him," Atem spoke while putting breakfast on the small table. He pulled out Yugi's chair, and he slid into it with a smile. Atem sat across from Yugi, sliding his foot against Yugi's ankle.

Yugi lifted and eyebrow as he looked at Atem, "We haven't even ate, and you're trying to lure me back to bed," He grinned, taking a bite of bacon as Atem turned red.

"I'm not! I just want to touch you, Yugi."

"Raise them," Yugi chuckled at Atem's confusion, "Your feet," He ate one handed, the other hand stroking the skin on Atem's feet. Yugi loved the peaceful atmosphere, and the look of pure contentment on the other's face.

"Duel me, Yugi!"

"I'm gonna slay your ass, Kaiba!"

Atem grinned as Yugi ranted about his rival ruining his quiet breakfast with his boyfriend. At least he seemed to be doing alright now. Yugi hadn't had a nightmare, or woken up frightened for a few days. It made Atem happy that he seemed to be healing.

"Love you, Yugi Muto."

* * *

 

Yugi excitedly climbed the steps up into the train. Atem followed behind him, carrying a duffle, and a rolling suit case. The pair found their train cabin quickly. Yugi took the luggage from his lover, and put it in the rack above them.

"Get some rest, Habibi," Atem said as he pulled one of the seats out into a bed, "We've got a fairly lengthy train ride."

"Only if you're joining me," Yugi replied, shooting Atem his bedroom eyes. He grinned impishly as he heard the lock click. Yugi pushed him onto the bed, "Wake me up when get there, Atem. Make sure to grab some shut eye too."

Atem laughed as Yugi made himself comfortable, "You got me, Yugi. I really thought I was gonna get laid on a train."

"Maybe later. Hey, aren't they supposed to send your car to the capital?"

"They're loading it into the cargo, so it'll be making the trek with us. Go to sleep, Habibi. I'm right here with you," Atem kissed Yugi's temple, shifting them to lay side by side. He watched Yugi fall asleep, taking soft breaths in and out, "I have no idea what I would do if I lost you," He murmured quietly.

Yugi shifted closer, mumbling his name, and wrapping sleepy limbs around him. He smiled in his sleep, nuzzling into Atem's neck.

"Beautiful," Atem said, letting his eyes slide closed.

Yugi woke up later to the piercing shriek of the train whistle. He bolted up from his spot beside Atem, heart beating wildly. It took him a moment to get his bearings; his mind telling him he was safe, and Atem was next to him, still asleep. He let out the breath he had been holding. His body relaxed slowly, and Yugi laid back beside Atem.

A dark red eye cracked open, still sleepy, and a hand cupped Yugi's cheek, "How long have you been awake?" Came Atem's sleep roughened voice.

"Not long, Koibito. The whistle frightened me, and I had to calm myself. It's a good thing you've been right here with me. I was able to calm pretty quickly. See, I need you around, for more than your pretty face."

Atem smiled softly, "A pretty face? I'm not anything more?"

"Oh, you're definitely more than a pretty face. You're a beautiful man who I love. You've got a sexy mind, and drool worthy muscles," Yugi wiggled his brows, "Do you think we're at the right station?"

Atem slowly got up, pushing the fancy lace curtain aside, "I say we have another two or three hours. We're locked in this cabin, and I have ideas."

"Get over here, secret agent man." Yugi said with a laugh, making grabbing motions toward Atem. He grabbed Atem's collar, pulled him down over him, and kissed him. "Care to share your ideas? I have a few of my own."

"Yes, my king. What do you have in mind?" Atem watched as Yugi's smile turned absolutely sinful. A shudder went through him at the look in his eyes.

"A little role play, then? What would you do for your king?" Yugi asked as he ran a hand down Atem's chest.

"Whatever you desire of me. I would die for my king. I would kill for my king. I would gladly become his willing slave."

"My, such devotion must be rewarded, but how? Should I reward you with my kisses? Or with something more?" Yugi's hands danced at the waist band of Atem's pants, "You have been awfully good to come with me. I think you do deserve something more, but what my beloved loyal knight?"

"I am yours to do with as you please."

"Lay on your back, and I'll give you your reward," Yugi grinned as Atem eagerly did as told. He crawled over him, pulling the shirt from Atem's pants. He undid the buckle of his belt, popping open his button and fly. Yugi pulled his pants down slightly, and reached into them to grasp Atem's cock. He delighted in the surprised but pleased moan that came from him. Yugi ran his tongue over his tip, digging into the slit.

"Yugi!" Atem gasped out, forcing himself to stay still, but wanting to writhe in absolute pleasure. "Yugi, please. Koibito, don't be so cruel."

Yugi kissed his way down Atem's shaft, sucking in places to make him squirm beautifully. He nipped gently at the base, watching his lover try so hard not to come off the bed. He finally took him into his mouth, sucking and slowly sliding farther down. Atem was a mess of moans, pants, and tiny pleas for more above him. Yugi loved it when he was given control of this deadly man.

He slid off him with a pop, taking a moment to stare at the flushed mess Atem had become. He was beautiful; his eyes had darkened to almost black, his tanned skin had a red tint to it. Yugi pressed the hand reaching for him to his face, turning to press a kiss into the palm, "You are so stunning, Koibito."

Atem swallowed, looking up at Yugi. He too was flushed with pleasure, lips glistening with saliva and pre cum. His eyes were dark violet now, instead of their normal pale lavender, reminding Atem of a dark stone he'd once seen a long time ago, "And you are magnificent, Habibi," He breathed out.

Yugi kissed him soundly, fondling his cock as he thrust his tongue into Atem's mouth. He pulled away to lick at his lips, and returned to his previous position between Atem's legs. Again, Yugi took him into his mouth, tongue swirling around his head. His lover moaned lowly, back curving up, but not off the bed. He pressed his thumb to the skin behind Atem's balls, stroking it slowly back and forth.

Atem felt himself lift from the bed, swimming in the pleasure Yugi was giving him. A hand crept down into his lover's hair, gripping the strands lightly. He moaned again as Yugi sucked him a little harder, sliding his cock more into his mouth. The moan was louder this time as he realized Yugi was going to try taking him all the way.

A smile curved his lips as Yugi pressed his thumb harder into Atem's skin, and he managed to get the head of his dick past his gag reflex. A whine came from his lover, making Yugi think he had hurt him, but it sounded needy not pained. He gentled the pressure of his finger, and sucked harder on his cock. His eyes flicked up to Atem, knowing he was almost to his peak. He had to be with all the little pleased sounds coming from his mouth.

He breathed deeply through his nose, and slid Atem's dick the rest of the way down his throat. His throat tightened as Yugi started to suck harshly, stimulating his lover. The clenching of his hair signaled Atem was almost there, he just needed a little more. Yugi pressed his thumb harder, but not as hard as before into that sensitive area.

Atem came off the bed with a satisfied scream of Yugi's name. His cum flowed down Yugi's throat, some spilling back into his mouth. He kept his lips tightly sealed until Atem's cock was soft. Yugi slowly slid off, keeping his mouth closed. He got his lover to sit up against the wall of their cabin, before showing the cum still in his mouth. He swallowed it down, licking his lips as Atem's face went even redder than before.

"You didn't have to swallow my cum."

"But then how would I know what you taste like? Besides you've been so good to me, and it is what I wanted to do," Yugi pulled his face closer and kissed Atem, "I have never had such a tasty knight."

"As my king says. I think I should show my appreciation for being rewarded so," Atem mumbled against Yugi's lips.

"Later. I want you to be on top of me. I've always wanted to sit in my lover's lap while he has his way with me. Think you'll be up to it, Koibito?”

"I know I'll be up to it, Habibi," Atem said softly, kissing Yugi and pulling him back onto the bed.


	6. Romantic Interlude

"Yugi, that's a little too hard a bite," Atem said while he chuckled. The teeth on his ear lobe gentled, hands pawing at his shirt, "Do you want my shirt off?" He asked, sliding Yugi's pants and underwear off to join his own shirt somewhere.

"I want it all off. Don't you want to be as naked as I am?"

"Lie back, and I'll give you a show?" Atem smiled sensuously as Yugi complied. Once he was comfortable, propped against the pillows, Atem pulled his boots off. He crawled into the middle of the bed, making sure his lover could see him perfectly. Atem pulled his shirt out of his pants, one of his hands tugged it up. His fingers were feather light against his skin.

Atem sighed softly from the touch, chest shuttering in pleasure. He discarded the shirt, letting his hands play on his skin. He brushed across one of his nipples, breath hitching. His other hand came to take the opposite one between his fingers. He rolled them between his fingers firmly as his back curved to push the buds forward.

Yugi groaned, mimicking Atem's moves on his own body. His hands tired of his nipples, crawling down to take his hard cock into his hands. He stroked himself slowly, "Atem," He called breathily, "Look at what you do to me," He moaned as he tightened his grip slightly.

Burning red eyes watched hungrily as Yugi kept up the treatment to his cock. Atem's hands trailed down his body as he watched. He quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing, tossing them in the same direction as Yugi's. He crawled up to Yugi, pulling his hands away from his dick. He took it into his hand, and flicked his tongue over the tip.

Yugi arched wonderfully, gasping in pleasured surprise. His fingers tangled into Atem's hair, trying to tug his head away, "Atem!" He half moaned and half whined. He arched again, as Atem took his cock head into his mouth.

Atem sucked, digging his tongue into the slit. He moaned deeply as Yugi wailed in ecstasy. He pulled off with a pop, licking his lips, and moved up Yugi's body to kiss him deeply, "Habibi, where's the lube?"

"Bedside table on my side," Yugi managed to pant out, regaining some of his breath and composure. He knew he'd be losing both again soon.

Atem snatched the bottle from the drawer quickly, coating his fingers thoroughly. He rubbed the circle of muscles between Yugi's ass cheeks, savoring the sigh he got. A growl left him when he felt the other's body melt into his, submitting to him. Yugi whined below him, trying to shift and press Atem's fingers into his body, "Patience, Yugi."

"I need you too much! Please, I want you cock. Won't you let me have it?" He begged into Atem's ear, almost whining.

"Let's get you stretched and ready first," Atem murmured softly back. He shifted to take Yugi's cock back into his mouth while he slipped the first finger into him. Atem watched as Yugi gave into the pleasure. He saw Yugi lay back onto the pillows, hands coming to card lovingly into his hair. He moaned wantonly, the sound music to Atem's ears.

Yugi rolled his hips to take Atem's finger deeper, as it was thrust into him. He bucked at a harsh suck to his dick, sliding farther into his mouth. Another string of moans left him as Atem's own sound of pleasure vibrated his member. So he liked having his face fucked? Yugi grinned, repeating the motions, earning an even better reaction as his cock slipped into Atem's throat. Yugi fell into a rhythm between grinding into the now two fingers stretching him and fucking Atem's face.

"Atem, please."

Atem sucked hard at the breathy plea, swallowing around the dick in his throat. Yugi came above him with a beautiful cry, as he drank in his cum. He flicked his eyes up to watch Yugi in his relaxed afterglow, "You're always so beautiful like this, Yugi," Atem said into the quiet, as he lifted from Yugi's limp cock, licking his lips. He slid the other's hips into his lap, sliding a third finger into him, "Do you still want me inside you, or can I cum over your skin?"

"I want you inside. I like it best."

"Alright," Atem replied, "As you wish beloved," He slicked himself in a hurry, knowing he might not last much longer. He slid himself into Yugi's body slowly, nuzzling his neck. Atem had to bite his bottom lip to keep from orgasming right then and there. He lifted Yugi fully off the bed, sliding even deeper into him, "Ready for me, Habibi?"

"Always am," Yugi answered as he lazily settled against Atem's chest. He kissed him slowly, rolling his hips to grind farther down. Yugi let his head roll back, knowing Atem would hold him up with the arm supporting his back. He bounced in Atem's lap a few times before being slammed down harshly, an pleasured scream of his name echoing around him. He blinked a few times, before looking at Atem's embarrassed face, "That was quick."

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Atem mumbled as he laid them back on the bed, "I didn't think I was that close to orgasm myself."

"Sh," Yugi soothed, tightening his arms around him, "It's alright. I didn't last as long as I thought I would too. As long as it's you, I don't care how long the sex is. ...Can we sleep like this? I don't want to sleep and feel so empty," He kissed Atem's temple, fingers playing with his dark red hair.

"Yeah. I don't mind, and I don't really want to pull out of you. Let me get the blankets over us," Atem replied as he pulled the layers over them. He thrust to be fully inside Yugi, "Better. Now I can kiss you again."

Yugi chuckled sleepily, accepting the chaste kiss, "Sleep, Koibito. Tomorrow's going to be very busy, and we have to get up so early."


	8. No More Mr Nice Mercenary

Yugi curled on the couch in their room's sitting area, a plate of breakfast and Atem's laptop in front of him. Atem had left for some time, to meet up, and get the two day itinerary from Kaiba's security. He was thankful to have such a wonderful man in his life. He knew he was falling into true love for Atem far too fast.

He picked up Atem's laptop, turning it on to check his email, and to distract himself from his feelings. Yugi frowned when the internet browser opened to Atem's work email. He was getting ready to close it, follow the steps he'd been shown, when he noticed a strange email. Yugi knew he shouldn't be opening it, but it had already been read, and his name was in the subject line.

It was a punch in the gut. The big job Atem had mentioned a few times had been the rescue that brought them back together. He covered his mouth, slamming the computed closed. He tossed it onto the other side of the couch. Did Atem really care for him? Or was he an assignment with really good sex?

"Why didn't he tell me?" Yugi wondered aloud. He needed to get out of here. He needed to talk to his friends. Yugi shot off a text for them to meet in the lobby, and go out to a nearby park Kaiba had told him about. He knew he would be just as safe with Jou and Honda, even if they weren't as deadly as Atem.

Yugi dressed quickly, tossing on clothes he knew would look ok for a walk and talk. He put his mostly untouched food onto the counter of the kitchen area. He couldn't eat anymore, having lost his appetite with the revelation. Yugi placed his wallet in his pocket, knowing he'd just buy something small if needed.

He left the room, a keycard in hand. He had just stepped from the elevator, and almost to the lobby. Jou was there, in one of the nice, large chairs. A cloth covered hand covered his mouth and nose, sending a horrible scent up his nose. Yugi reached out, waving his arms. He tried to scream, but it was muffled by the cloth. His body was getting very heavy, and it went dark.

* * *

 

"Yugi, Habibi, I have the agenda for the tournament. It will not start for quite some time. I was wondering if you would want to go on a walk with me?" Atem paused after speaking, the silence unsettling him, "Yugi? Habibi?" He noticed the barely touched plate of food, frowning. He stalked around the suite, clearing it room by room with military precision. His breath caught in his throat. Why had Yugi left without leaving him a note?!

"Where?" He said, backing against a wall, "Yugi, why? Habibi," Tears fell from his eyes as his breath grew even shorter. He reached for his phone, shooting a text to Yugi, but receiving nothing. He always texted Atem back immediately! Atem tried his friends next, but got nothing there either. He broke down.

Anzu, Jou, and Honda found Atem sobbing uncontrollably in a corner of the suite. Anzu knelt beside him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Atem looked up at them with red rimmed yes, before turning and crying into Anzu's offered hug. Honda joined the pair, followed by Jou. The trio soothed Atem, knowing Yugi would never want to see him like this.

"I am sorry," Atem said softly to them, "I just didn't know what to do when no one answered my texts, and I can't find Habibi," He wiped his eyes clear.

"Well, let's see what's out of place, alright? Is there anything that wasn't where you left it or where it was when you left the room? Jou, let Kaiba know Yugi's MIA, so we can get as much help as we can get." Honda asked. Jou nodded, pulling out his cell to call Kaiba directly. Honda and Anzu helped Atem up, both keeping a hand on him, offering silent comfort.

"My laptop wasn't on the couch," Atem observed, going to pick it up. He powered it on, a horrified look crossing his face. "Fuck!" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"I was paid by your government to bust Yugi out of prison in Egypt. I never got to tell him, and he saw the email where I was paid!"

"That must have been why he wanted to meet with us, and go walking in that park."

Atem's eyes hardened. He knew in his gut what had to have happened, "Siegfried has him."

The trio turned to him quickly, all their eyes wide. They looked to each other.

"What makes ya think that, other than he's a sleez ball," Jou asked.

"I'll bet my life on it. Where does he live?"

"Some castle, but I doubt he'd be there," Honda answered, "Why?"

"If he was smart, he'd get on his private plane as soon as possible. Get where he'd have the advantage, but he's never faced me before. I'm not the best for nothing. I'm getting my Yugi back."


	9. Give Me My Yugi

Yugi looked around the plane cabin warily. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he'd been kidnapped. He was surrounded by burly bodyguards, and a few he recognized. They were all silent as stone, making him miss Atem's warm voice even more. He regretted not waiting, not even considering talking to Atem. He had already decided to apologize to Atem when he came for him. Yugi knew he was coming for him.

"Are you comfortable, Liebling?" Came Siegfried's voice.

Yugi ignored him, choosing to look out the window instead. His thoughts were on Atem, wanting a moment alone to answer a text he knew would be on his phone. He closed his eyes, a tear falling from the corner. He felt empty.

* * *

 

Atem drove like a mad man over the dangerous roads. Kaiba had willingly given him the exact location of Siegfried's castle. Yugi's friends, now his own, had wanted and begged to come, but Atem knew it would be far too dangerous. He had taken off while they had bickered with each other and Kaiba. He had confidence he would get Yugi back.

Atem shifted the gears of his corvette, teeth gritted. He took the coming curve faster than he should have in his anger, but he trusted the box of red metal. He knew this car, and it had yet to let him down. It also had enough hidden compartments to hide an arsenal of guns and other weapons.

He grinned wickedly as the castle came into view, "I'm coming, Habibi," Atem said, his tone vicious as he thought of how he was going to storm it alone. He pulled off the road, hiding his car as best he could. He climbed out, popping the trunk open. It looked empty but he pulled on the handle to lift to open the spare tire space. It revealed a secret compartment filled with guns of all sorts, along with small daggers, knives, and hunting blades.

"Time to go to work," Atem said as he started pulling weapons out.

* * *

 

No one standing in the foyer of Schroder castle was expecting the compact, small man to drop from the ceiling. Demon red eyes scanned the room. A small gun appeared, taking out all threats in the room. The servants quaked as groans of pain surrounded them.

"Where is the young man your master brought home?" Came the rough cold voice.

Scared, they pointed up the great staircase. Atem raced up it. Guards came rushing him, but he took care of them quickly. Nothing was stopping him from getting his Yugi back. He cleared the rooms of guards with his military precision. One by one they went to his gun or knife. He refused to kill them, but no injury was off limits.

He tore open a door, watching Yugi jump up from his chair. Atem stalked across the room in wide strides. He put his gun into his holder, pushing Yugi up against the window. He hitched his legs up around his waist, and kissed Yugi passionately. Atem pulled away to trail adoring kisses up and down the column of his neck.

"I knew you'd come to get me," Yugi said, winding Atem's hair around his fingers. He had to make sure this was real, that he had come to get him so fast, "Atem!" He warned as Siegfried came into the room, a gun pointed at his mercenary.

Atem pushed Yugi more into the glass, holding him there. He drew his gun and fired. Siegfried dropped to the ground with a sound of pain. Atem lifted Yugi away from the window, carrying him away. He carried him out past all the injured men.

"I knew you'd come for me," Yugi said when Atem put him down by the welcome corvette, "I'm so sorry I left the hotel room without you. I'm sorry I didn't wait to talk to you."

"Hush, Habibi. I am just happy you're safe and back with me," Atem replied, as he tossed his weapons into the trunk.

"Atem, do you love me? Like really love me?"

"Of course, Habibi. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in Monte Carlo. I've never broken down, and felt so helpless for anyone, except when I realized you weren't there. I love you, Yugi Motu, and I don't think I could ever live life without you again."

Yugi smiled, wrapping his arms around Atem, "Take me home. I don't think Kaiba would care if I bow out of this tournament, given the circumstances."

"You want to go back to Japan?"

"As much as I love my mom and grandpa, the game shop isn't home anymore. Home is a one room cabin in the mountains of Switzerland, where I can curl up on a bed of furs and pillows, and my lover's right beside me."

"Habibi, let's go home. Let our friends know you're ok, and that we're going home. I can have my plane readied anytime they want to visit," Atem replied, smiling brightly as he slammed the trunk closed. He guided Yugi around to the passenger side, opening the door for him.


	10. Epilouge

Yugi laid languidly in bed as he watched Atem cook in the kitchen area. He smiled happily, rolling a ring around his finger under the pillow. It had been bliss the past month or so, Yugi hadn't really been keeping up, since they'd returned home from the disaster of the tournament. Kaiba had cancelled it, too busy championing Siegfried's arrest for kidnapping Yugi. He still didn't know how Atem had managed to keep from being connected. There was little evidence, and when he'd asked Atem about it, he would smile slyly, and say that was why he was the best. Yugi would always shake his head, laughing.

"I didn't realize you were awake, Habibi," Atem said as he turned to slide a pan of scrambled eggs into a bowl. He placed the pan into the sink, washing it quickly, "I've been thinking, Habibi, about something since I lost you," He walked over to Yugi, sitting on the edge of the bed by him, "I want to be with you forever, Yugi Muto. Will you run away with me for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes!" Yugi exclaimed as he threw his arms around Atem, "Wait, you are asking me to marry you, right?"

"I am, Habibi, if you'll have me. Unfortunately, I haven't exactly been able to get you an engagement ring."

"I've got that covered," Yugi replied as he held out the simple ring. He smiled as he took Atem's hand in his, sliding the ring onto it, "I had Jou bring this the last time he was over. I was saving it."

"I love it," Atem murmured as he leaned in to kiss Yugi. It was a quick, chaste kiss, before he was standing up, "Breakfast won't finish itself," He said happily as he rose.

"Put everything in the fridge, and come back to bed," Yugi replied, "I want my secret agent man," He wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke, "Breakfast can wait."

"Yes, Habibi," Atem leaned down again, this time kissing Yugi longer, and deeper, "Let me ride my fiancé into the mattress?"

"Depends on how quick you are," Yugi said with a laugh as he watched Atem rush. He grinned happily, as he pulled the furs tighter around him, "I guess I'll just have to let my knight keep me safe for all my life."


End file.
